Norman's Ordeal
by sweetheartbuck
Summary: As Norman Price goes though a painful and upsetting time, while he was in the abandoned coal mine, he begins to tink that there is no hope or any signs of him getting out alive.


_**''Norman's Ordeal''**_

_** Written by SweetheartBuck**_

_** Date written: 30 March 2010**_

_** Series based on: Fireman Sam**_

_** Theme: Comfort and Friendship**_

_** Mini description: A little insight of How Norman prince felt when he was trapped in the abandoned coal**_

_** Mine in ''Norman's pitfall.''**_

''As Norman fell though the tunnel of the pitfall, he tried to hold on to a loose brick as he tried to climb back up, but it was no use, it gave way beneeth as he screamed help as he fell down, down, until his head bang against a banister, knocking him unconsious as he fell down towards the Mine ground under him.

For a couple of Moments, he lied there, unresponsive to any on the driping sounds around him as little leaks of water flowed though the abandoned mines, then he sllowly starts to come around as he wakes up and coughs. The air wasn't very easy to breath in for some reason, and all around him were unfamiler surroundings of Darkness and cold and fighting shapes of the rocks that are shaped around the walls of the mine. He whimpers within despair and feelings of hopelessness. ''Oh crumbs, I shall never see daylight again, he sniffs, as he cries for his mother.

Never had Norman felt so alone, lost and scared, he was used to getting into difficult scrapes, but nothing compare to this, he always had someone around to help him, to make sure everything was alright, but now there was nobody, noone around to comfort him, to assure him, to help him in fact. He cryed as he wandered a little though out the cave to see if their was another opening, but there wasn't, he tryed looking into another corner but there wasn't, He coughed again, a little louder this time.

He doesn't know what was happaning to air, or why it was so difficult to breath in. Little did he realize, he was breathing in carbon dioxide, with are full of toxic fumes that contain poison, another reason why Coal miners had abandoned the mine years ago, beacaue the air was getting toxic from years of hard work and labour. Sadly they forgot to board up the entrance to prevent any innocent victims from falling in.

Poor Norman was getting really starved with a lack of oxygen, he sat down as he coughed up more, he despreately need air and soon. ''Aww, a little pitfall won't befall Norman Price, I'll find a way out....somehow.'' He declared as he got up and starting walking down further down the mine. He had to find a way out, or he may not last much longer, he walked a little slower this time, he started to cough again, even louder. The air was torturing him, he felt it in his chest, Norman felt a little light headed, as he was slowly getting weaker from the air around him, he was started to feel really tired and woozy. ''I can't go on any further, I must....'' But before he said anymore, he black out, fainted against the back of a wall, completely exhusteded and starved of oxygen.

A couple of minutes later, a shine of light flash towards Norman's direction, sensing the light and gathering any little strength he has left in him, weakly replies. ''Help, Over here, fireman sam,'' before he coughs again. The two fireman saw him at once, and wasted no time in getting towards the helpless invaid. Norman feeling woozy and weak, coughs again as the air was affecting him badly, that it weakens his voice and his strangth. He weakly, whispers to fireman sam who knelt besides putting down a first aid suiltcase and opening it. ''I..I can't breathe...'' he whimpers, very softly.

All hope and sprit had been drained from the boy, as he felt there was no escape from the terrible place he was in, or any hope of him getting out alive in fact. Fireman Sam sensing the poor boy's sorrow, comforts him as he smiles. ''Now, don't you worry Noman, we'll soon have you out of here safely.'' he assures him, as he gets out a perculiar oxygen mask and places it around Norman's face. ''There you are my lad, you breathe into that, your be fine in no time!'' he gives the signal to Evis who was standing not too far away from him. ''Oxygen on, Evis.'' Evis activates the oxygen tank. ''Oxygen on, sam.'' as Oxygen beautifully flows from the tank, into Norman's mask, as he blissfully breathes into it, reviving him of any pain, distress and signs of sorrow.

''Thank you Fireman Sam,'' he stutters, gatefully. ''You...you..saved my life, I thought I was never going to get out of here alive, or see any of you again.'' he whimpers softly. As, he hugs Sam for comfort. ''Everything is alright now Norman, your safe and ailve, that's what important,'' answers Sam hugging Norman back.

''I'll call Officer Steele and tell him that we found you.'' he told confidently, as he activate the transmitter and called Officer steele, ''We'll located Norman sir, he's safe and well, making our way back! Over!'' He relied as he place a gentle hand on Norman's shoulder.

From everything Norman had Been though, he felt Now that everything was going to be alright, he would see his mum, his friends and his beloved home in pontypandy, Norman had fireman Sam to thank for that, he was near to his timely end, untill a savoir came in his hour of need, to Norman Fireman Sam was an Angel, sent to protect him from the urge of death, and Norman is eternally grateful for this selfless, kind and thankful act of courrage and friendship.

The End


End file.
